


Loving You (Isn't Really Something I Should Do)

by Synnerxx



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark knows all about Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You (Isn't Really Something I Should Do)

Mark should know better. He shouldn't love Derek like he does. Not after Addison and Meredith and all the distance between them.

He tries so hard to tell Derek no, to tell him this has to stop happening, but he's never been able to deny Derek something that he really wants and, if the way Derek slams against ever available flat surface is anything to go on, Derek really wants him. 

Their roles are usually reversed. Mark's used to being the one that's in control, the one that has all the power over another person, but Derek is the one with the upper hand here. 

He knows that Derek will leave him, knows that Derek doesn't love him the way he loves Derek. He knows all of this and yet he can never make the denial stick, can never figure out how to tell Derek no and mean it.

Every time Derek so much as looks at him with those too blue eyes, a shiver goes up his spine and his breath catches in his throat and it's stupid and Derek is every kind of wrong there is, but Mark just can't help it. He'll take what he can get because no one has ever made Mark feel like this before. He makes other people feel like this. 

Another kiss leaves him breathless and Derek smirks at him, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You're definitely the right kind of wrong." Mark says, leaning in for another kiss.

Derek leans back out of reach. "That was cheesy."

"But true." Mark smiles, tugging at Derek's scrub top.

"Maybe." Derek gives Mark his kiss.

Mark really shouldn't want this, want Derek, but he does and he has him, even if it's all wrong, but so right and even if it's only for now. It'll be enough. 

At least that's what he'll tell himself before the heartbreak sets in.


End file.
